Absolute Zero
by CrescentNinja
Summary: After the wave mission Team 7 head back to Konoha, but what happens when black markings begin to appear on Naruto's arm and the ability to wield ice. With this new found power Naruto vows to change the world in honor of his very first d love. Ice Devil Slayer Naruto. Naruto/Fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is CrescentNinja here, sorry for the long wait, now before i start this story I just want to let you guys know when it comes to all my other stories, I am no longer continuing them, a lot of you liked them, but this is merely a stepping stone for me, what I am going to do is remake them, but in a completely different way. A reason why I am doing this is because 1: I do not have a feel for them anymore and 2: It's been a really long time and I lost all form of creativity especially since I have been working, but with time off work since it is slow, I am going back to writing. Now let's begin with my brand new story! Absolute Zero! This is a Naruto/Fairy tail crossover.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my way of using my ideas**

 **Absolute Zero**

Three months has passed since the start of Land of Waves mission that Team 7 finally accomplished. They were finally saying their goodbyes to the people of Wave Country all except one, that person was Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto could not smile, why should he smile because he completed the mission? The fact that Gato and his men were defeated? That Zabuza's leaving and Haku died? Haku…..the one person that he could truly call his first and best friend. The same friend who was also his lover, his girlfriend. Why was she not here saying goodbye with everyone else? That's simple it's because she died with a Raikiri straight to the heart, courtesy of his sensei Hatake Kakashi of the sharingan. No matter how much she loved and wanted to be with Naruto, Haku still gave her life for Zabuza, who was like a father to her. Naruto could still remember as it played over his eyes non stop.

 **Flashback**

Kill, Kill, Kill, that was the only thing that was on Naruto's mind as he rushed with his Kyubi enhanced chakra for the final blow in taking this masked man's head off for killing his teammate. The masked ninja's mask finally fell off his face as Naruto's claws were right about to tear his face clean off, only for Naruto to stop as his eyes widened.

" **Ha-** Haku-chan?!" Naruto said in surprise, the Kyubi's chakra fully wearing off.

Tears began to form in Haku's eyes as she looked at the man she loves. "I'm sorry for deceiving you Naruto-kun, I didn't want for any of this to happen, but I couldn't deny my services to Zabuza-sama. I am his tool to be use until I am broken."

Shifting his gaze from Haku's eyes to the ground Naruto asked with his voice completely devoid of emotion "So was everything that happened between us nothing, but a lie?"

"No! Everything that I said and felt about you was true, it's just that when I was younger my family and I lived in Kiri when the civil war happened. My father didn't know that my mother and I came from the Yuki clan and when he did he killed my mother. He would have killed me too if it wasn't for the fact that my Hyoton activated in response to my fear and killed him. I was so alone and starving on the streets when Zabuza-sama came upon me. I begged him to let me come with him and he relented as long as I became his weapon. Even though I am suppose to be his weapon, I couldn't kill off my emotions, I saw him as a father and then I came upon you. You were so happy and cheerful, I couldn't help, but fall for you Naruto-kun." Haku explained with sadness.

Taking a step forward Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him "It's over Haku-chan, you lost. I'll talk to the Sandaime-jiji, he could let you stay in the village. Of course you will be put on probation, but it will be all fine especially if i explain to him that we are together."

Nodding her head in agreement Haku laid her head on Naruto's shoulder for a bit. After what felt like ten minutes Haku broke the hug and took a deep breath. "Naruto-kun there is something I have to tell you. I am….sorry Naruto-kun, but I have to save Zabuza-sama."

Giving Naruto one last kiss she dashed off towards Zabuza. Yelling out her name Naruto ran after Haku in hopes of stopping her. Nearing toward Haku's location Naruto stopped as he hear a shout of **"Raikiri!"** Seeing the bloody body of the woman he loved impaled by his sensei's lightning covered hand. Naruto's eyes and Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as Haku appeared out of a ice mirror in front of Zabuza taking the blow.

"HAKU!"

Snapping his head toward the voice of his student Kakashi did not know what to say other than his student's name. Sensing an incoming danger, Kakashi jumped back with Haku still on his arm dodging Zabuza's attempt in cleaving him in half. Laying Haku down Kakashi went to encounter Zabuza one more time.

Making it towards Haku's down and bloody form Naruto took her hand in his as he pleaded her to stay with him. Turning her head towards Naruto with blood leaking down her lip Haku gave Naruto a sad, but loving smile.

"L-looks l-like I-I w-won't b-be a-able t-to g-go w-with y-you N-Naruto-kun." Haku stated as her sight began to deteriorate.

Reaching up to Naruto's face, Haku grabbed his head and laid him on her chest. Sobbing on her chest Naruto kept crying 'don't leave me'.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you're g-gonna l-live f-for m-me, f-for t-the b-both o-of u-us. I-I w-will a-always l-love y-you." Haku finished as she gave Naruto one last kiss.

Shutting his eyes in sadness Naruto gave in to the kiss and when he opened his eyes, Haku's lifeless eyes still stared at him. Placing his hand over his lover's eyes Naruto slowly shut them as he kept muttering out her name.

 **With Kakashi and Zabuza**

Both Kakashi and Zabuza were breathing heavily, receiving casualties on both sides, one did not look more worn than the other. Struggling to breathe through his mask Kakashi told Zabuza to 'surrender' and that 'it's over'.

"I-It's not over until i get that bridge builder's head, but before I get his I will have your's" Zabuza confidently stated.

"We'll see about that ZABUZA!"

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi and Zabuza rushed at each other both with a kunai in hand intending on finishing the other off. Right before they could swing their weapons, they heard the sound of clapping. Stopping to see where the clapping is coming from, they spotted Gato standing right behind Naruto and Haku's corpse with three hundred bandits and thugs.

"So much for the so called 'Demon of the Mist', more like 'Baby of the Mist'." Gato said with a devilish smirk.

Looking at Gato in anger and confusion, Zabuza yelled "Gato what are you doing here! I'm trying to do my job or are you going back on our contract!"

"That's right Zabuza! You shinobi are all so pricey, bandits and thugs are so much cheaper, so I figured why not just hire said bandits and thugs to kill not only you, but the Konoha shinobi and Tazuna as well. I also found out that you're fighting Hatake Kakashi 'Of the sharingan' and the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. Do you know how much i could sell a sharingan and the DNA of a whole clan. I will be the richest man in the world!" Gato explained laughing every so often.

Muttering the word 'bastard' under his breath Zabuza looked towards Kakashi. "Looks like our business is over Kakashi."

"It seems so Zabuza."

Before they could do anything Gato spoke up once more.

"Oh what do we have hear, the same bitch, who broke my fucking arm! That's what happens ain't Karma a bitch."

Pulling his leg back Gato gave a quick kick to the dead Haku's face. He was about to stomp on her face when he suddenly froze. Everyone began to feel such killing intent, the only source it was coming from was a blonde in an orange jumpsuit covered in what looked like reddish orange chakra.

" **DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HAKU!" Naruto yelled**.

Swiping his hand towards Gato a giant wave of purple ice instantly froze over Gato and the rest of the bridge where the bandits are. Kakashi and Zabuza's eyes widened in shock at the purple ice that covered half of the bridge. They immediately ran towards Naruto as he collapsed of chakra exhaustion right next to the women he loved.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

When he awoke Kakashi told him that Zabuza cleaved the frozen forms of Gato and the bandits. They also went to clear out Gato's hideout and gave Gato's richest to the people of wave(not before taking some for themselves, Zabuza especially). Kakashi also told him that some black tattoo or marking appeared on his right hand so to avoid suspicion they wrapped it up in medical tape. After he found out that Sasuke wasn't dead, but just unconscious. They started the funeral for Haku on a cliff overseeing the bridge. The only ones who cried were him and Zabuza while everyone else just gave looks of sadness or pity. Zabuza left the village a day before them, but not before giving him a scroll telling him it was blood sealed and the only way to open was to put his blood on it and channel some chakra. When asking how he got his blood Zabuza just walked off laughing making him sweatdropped. Zabuza decided to go back to Kiri to help in the rebellion, the money he acquired will help alot.

Now here he was just watching as everyone gave their goodbyes, but Naruto didn't care he just wanted to be with Haku. All he could do was look towards the cliff where she was buried. Tired of it all Naruto began to walk ahead not wanting to wait. He got the praise he couldn't in Konoha, but it didn't feel right especially when he was to weak to save his lover.

The rest of Team 7 and the villages all had mixed reactions, Kakashi was sad, Sakura was annoyed, Sasuke was well Sasuke, and the villagers cried in sadness for their Hero. Kakashi was really hesitant in approaching his student, part of him felt like Naruto would blame him for killing the one he loved, but he was just ignored. Deciding on what to do he bid the villagers goodbye and took the rest of his team to catch up to what was left of their hyperactive blonde.

Seeing Kakashi right next to him Naruto turned his head back forward. After a couple of minutes Naruto decided to break the ice.

"Sensei….I want you to train me, train me so nothing like this happens again!" Naruto demanded.

Before Kakashi could speak up a response, Sakura opened her mouth. "Watch what you say to sensei idiot! Who are you to demand anything of him! If anything he should train Sasuke-kun! After all you want traitor with that Kiri bitch, for all we know you probably gave village secrets to her!"

Before should could say anything else Naruto turned around and backfisted her across the face so hard with his left hand that she was rendered unconscious.

"Shut your mouth….." he stated before he continued walking off.

Sighing to himself Kakashi agreed to what Naruto wanted and had a clone pick Sakura up. Sasuke looked towards his sensei in confusion.

"Aren't you going to reprimand him for that?" the Uchiha questioned.

"Would you?"

"Fair point" Sasuke stated as he pulled out a tomato and began to eat it.

* * *

 **Two Days later**

Team Kakashi made it towards the gates as they greeted the two chunin gate guards, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. Almost everyone considers them the "Eternal Gate Guards" since they never seem to get out of gate guard duty.

"Hey Kakashi, how was the C-rank mission to wave?" Kotetsu asked.

"It was bad, it turned A-rank and now I got to report it."

"I feel bad for you Kakashi, missions like that require a lot of paperwork." Izumo chuckled.

Sighing in defeat Kakashi bid the two farewell as his team and him walked to the Hokage's Tower.

 **Hokage's Tower**

Knocking on the door they waited for a 'come in' before they opened it. Standing in front of his team, Kakashi addressed himself. "Team Kakashi reporting in from a C-rank turned A-rank."

"Go ahead and report it Kakashi." the Sandaime commanded.

Getting the approval to report about the mission Kakashi only left out the detail about Naruto's bloodline, the Kyubi chakra, and Naruto's relationship with Haku. Sakura didn't dare open her mouth or else she'd face Kakashi's wrath, he had already instilled on her for speaking out of turn and that claiming Naruto's a traitor will get not only her in trouble, but her family's seat in the counsel. After he finished the Hokage dismissed them, but Kakashi told everyone, but Naruto to stay stating that the blonde had something private to ask the Hokage.

"What seems to be the problem Naruto-kun, Kakashi-kun?" the Sandaime asked.

Before Naruto could speak, Kakashi told Sarutobi to activate the silencing seals since the conversation is important. After he activated the seals, he beckoned them to talk. Kakashi told Naruto to let him talk first. Nodding in response to his sensei's request he gave the floor to him.

"I left out some details in the Mission for Nami no Kuni. The first is that Naruto seemed to unlock the Kyubi's chakra. The second is that Naruto had a relationship with the Hyoton user Haku who happened to be from the Yuki clan. Lastly is that Naruto has acquired the Hyoton bloodline, but something strange happened."

"Has the seal weakened and what is it that is strange?" Hiruzen asked.

"The seal has not weakened I checked, but when Naruto used the Hyoton it was purple and the next morning a black marking appeared on his arm." Kakashi replied.

"Naruto-kun, can you please take the bandages off?" the old Hokage asked.

Giving a short reply in confirmation, Naruto took off the bandages revealing that black marking were indeed there, but it seemed to have covered more of his arm down to the elbow. The Hokage got up from his chair to examine his arm.

"I can feel negativity coming off that arm as if it was pure Yin chakra."

"Is that even possible Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"If it is this then this is a first, but we would need Naruto to test for his affinities to find out." Hiruzen responded.

Going to his desk the Sandaime opened his drawer and pulled out a small square piece of paper. Giving it to Naruto he told him to channel his chakra into it.

" If it is fire it will ignite and turn to ash, wind it will split in two, lightning it will wrinkle, earth it will turn to dirt and crumble away, and water it will become wet, but if you do have Hyoton it will freeze the paper after being dampened and split. We will also account for Inton because of that Yin marking on your arm. So if you do have Inton then the paper will turn black." Hiruzen explained.

"Alright let's do this then." Naruto stated.

Channeling his chakra into the paper gave a result they were and were not expecting. While the paper did dampen, split, froze, and turn black it glowed a bright white. Looking at the bright light in confusion Naruto looked at the two veterans for an answer. Kakashi was the first to get out of his stupor.

"T-that's Yoton too! How could he have Yang chakra Hokage-sama?" Kakashi exclaimed.

Shrugging his shoulders in reply he stated 'knowing Naruto's luck it's bound to happen'. Telling Kakashi that he has to work hard on training Naruto and to not slack off he dismissed the silver haired jonin. After the Sandaime deactivated the silencing seals Kakashi left leaving only the Hokage and the quiet blonde.

Walking up to Naruto he held him tight telling him it's okay and to let it all out. As if a dam broke a waterfall of tears cascaded down his whiskered face.

"Everything will be okay Naruto-kun…...everything will be okay." the sandaime said softly.

The sandaime patted his back as he looked at Naruto in sadness. Sure this is what shinobi have to go through in everyday life, but for this to happen to someone who was his surrogate grandson and for it to be what seems to be his soulmate too it was too much to take in for the poor blonde.

"Why jiji, why did it have to be her, why us! We never asked to be alone and when we found someone or something it had to be taken away from us!" Naruto cried out.

Tears began to slowly fall Hiruzen's face. Breaking the hug he looked at Naruto's cerulean eyes he say the emptiness, the loneliness, the hatred, and most of all the pain. It was about time to tell him the truth, why him, why he had to have this pain. He should have told him sooner.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Yes, gramps….?."

"It is about time I told you about your parentage."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Now to address a few things Naruto is exactly what you think, he is an Ice devil slayer or is going to be. Some of you may be like oh why bash Sakura like that and to answer that it's basically my way of her beginning to grow up and learn to respect her fellow ninja, sure there are other ways, but screw it it's my story lol. Now Naruto and Haku's relationship it was two days after they got to Wave so four days when they first met so after that they kept seeing each other and after a month they began to date. You must also be wondering why have the mission three months well for that it was for chakra control so they could master tree climbing faster and to learn a couple of other things like team, strength training, endurance training and to give Zabuza and Kakashi time to prep.**

 **There are also three other hidden things I left there that won't be revealed until later chapters so if you ask me I won't confirm it, but you'll feel happy for guessing haha! I am also looking for a beta reader that can help me so if anyone one is interested give me a PM. Give me a review, a follow and a favorite!Crescent Ninja out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Exhibition Tournament Part 1

**Hery everyone I just want to say thanks for the reviews, I really enjoyed reading them. I just want to give everyone a heads up about my story** **"Absolute Zero"** **is going to be the only story I work on for right now since I am starting school in a month and I have to work too. Now this doesn't mean I am going to stop when school starts, I will write, but when it comes to release them it will be much slower. Anywho that is weeks from now so let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the Ideas for my story.**

 **Absolute Zero**

 **Chapter 2: Exhibition Tournament Part 1**

It has officially been one week since Naruto came back to the village and found out about his parents. A lot of things have changed, but it's nothing too serious. While he doesn't have anything against the Sandaime he is still mad that the old man kept his parentage a secret, but as time pass he'll forgive him soon enough. First he has to move on from Haku which is easier said than done and get stronger. As soon as he found out about his parents he moved into their house immediately. Though house is an understatement, clan compound would be the most appropriate, it turns out that his mom wanted a bigger home in order to revive the Uzumaki by taking in survivors that survived the clan's destruction, but sadly she didn't live long enough to see that dream aside from giving birth to him. Another plus is that his bond with his team improved, Kakashi became more of a sensei and taught him the true meaning of the **Shadow clones** and have his clones up his chakra control, he has now fully mastered Tree climbing and is halfway to mastering water walking. He also had his team start practicing their affinities, but sadly Kakashi had no knowledge of wind, Yin, and Yang and had to go to Asuma for some information on it. Luckily Kakashi had knowledge of the water, while his parents library had Ying and Yang.

Sasuke has decided to become more sociable towards him now after finding out about his parentage and his reason for getting stronger, they ended up becoming great training partners/rivals. It also turns out that their mothers were best friends and wanted them to become best friends. The last one to change was Sakura and it was a complete surprise to him. The day after they reported the mission Kakashi gave an eye opening lesson to Sakura. Kakashi told her to drop her fangirling stage or else he'd be forced to drop her from the program, to explain further he told her numerous things like: Sasuke doesn't like weak women, to not believe the lies her parents been telling her, that she will not only get herself killed, but her teammates killed in the field, and to quit having a diet.

From then on, Sakura pushed herself further and has been not only a better kunoichi, but a better person. She even started to get closer to Naruto and respect him. While everyone else change that doesn't mean he didn't. He decided to eat healthier so he has been ordering healthy food from the Akimichi's restaurant and delivery, with his body getting the nutrients he missed over the years because of always going to Ichiraku he started to burn some of his baby fat thanks to the Kyubi's chakra. Though having a bowl of ramen wouldn't hurt him too much surely. He also has been having half of his clones stay home and read everything his family library had to offer….starting with the basics of course, no need to jump the gun a little bit. He began to have a better understanding of the fundamentals of chakra control, nature chakra, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, handsigns, and fuinjutsu. Though there has been one problem he hasn't been able to overcome and that was his ability to use that ice again, no matter how hard he tried it just wouldn't appear. Maybe after he finishes his affinity training he will be able to do that.

What was most interesting of all was the scroll he got from Zabuza, it was a list of Water jutsus, Water Nature control, Kenjutsu, Haku's clothes and dairy(though just seeing the clothes makes him sad), and last but not least Zabuza's sword the **Kubikiribocho**. There was also a note saying that he rather give the sword to the man who his surrogate daughter loved who will use it for good instead of him using it for mindless bloodshed and to keep it a secret. Naruto did just that and hasn't told anyone.

The sound of an alarm clock rang breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. Looking at the time he saw it said eight o'clock. Around this time they usually start training at their usual training grounds, seems like he's late this time. Summoning a couple of a clones to pick up where he left off on reading he headed towards training ground seven.

Standing outside of the gate of his home, he bit his finger so blood will leak out and pressed it against the gate. _'Blood seals are so useful, I really need to learn them.'_ Naruto thought as he gave his home one more look.

His clan compound was in between the Yamanaka's and the Inuzuka's. It was also three blocks away from the Uchiha. He always wondered why the Uchihas decided to have their home far away from the main clans. He can figure that out another time.

* * *

 **Training Ground 7**

On his way to the training ground so many people didn't recognize him because of his clothing so they didn't give him the usual glares. He can understand why, within those three months at Nami he did a lot of endurance training and grew two inches so now he stood at 5'5 and his choice of clothing changed drastically. Naruto now wears a light blue sleeveless shirt with three orange stripes across the bottom, black anbu style pants, black high top shinobi sandals with medical bandages up to his ankles underneath, and medical bandages covering his right arm(like at the end of shippuden). He also wears a green scarf with thin white stripes going across every couple of lengths and has a set of studded piercings one in each ear with the Uzumaki spiral. His hair also grew out quite a bit giving him a wild look.

He was brought out of his musings from a cry of shock from multiple people. Looking up he saw Team 10 and Team 8 along with another team he didn't know of. Gazing at the team he didn't know he noticed one of the genins looked like he was related to Hinata while the jonin and another genin looked like carbon copies both with a bowl cut and huge eyebrows. They also wore the same clothing….weird. The last was a girl with buns _'Hmmm she seems more capable than Sakura-san, but then again she did improve.'_

"YOU'RE LATE NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura yelled grabbing his attention.

Scratching the back of his head he gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry Sakura-san, I seemed to have gotten lost on the road of life."

Tears of joy came down upon Team 7's sensei's face as he gave him a thumbs up. _'I'm so proud.'_

"God damn it Kakashi-san, don't start teaching them your antics or else our whole shinobi force will be a joke." Team 8's sensei Yuhi Kurenai stated.

"Leave it to Kakashi to somehow corrupt his genin." Team 10's sensei and the son of the Sandaime, Sarutobi Asuma sweatdropped.

Before anyone else could reply they were interrupted by Ino and Kiba.

"WAIT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT'S NARUTO, THE DEADLAST!?" Kiba said in shock.

"YEAH THERE'S NO WAY NARUTO COULD TURN THIS CUTE." the blonde blurted out.

Noticing what she said Ino began to blush and turn her head. Everyone else(except Team Gai and the Jonins) snapped their head towards her in shock. The first one to get over the shock was Shikamaru.

"You really think he's cute?"

"S-Shut u-up you lazy bum!" Ino responded hitting him on the head.

"O-Ouch what was that for you troublesome blonde."

Ignoring what was going on Naruto began to greet the sensei's and the other team. Getting praise from the doppelganger sensei claiming stuff about _'youth'_ along with his mini me agreeing causing him to sweat dropped. He found out that the person who looked related to Hinata was actually her cousin and the girl with the buns was named Tenten. The two clones were Maito Gai and Rock Lee. Going up to his sensei he asked why are the other teams are here.

"They are here because we are doing some team evaluation to see how far our own team has gotten and see where we need improvement." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"Let me guess you guys made a bet on whose team is better." Naruto said with a deadpan stare.

"Yup!"

' _Man no shame at all with him.'_ All the genins thought.

"Sorry sensei, but I rather keep on training my affinity and Chakra control. I already gotten passed splitting the Leaf I just need to cut the waterfall." Naruto said apologetically.

Giving his infamous eye smile again he waved at him "My My, you don't have to worry about that, after all that's what your clones are for and seeing as how you have kage level reserves it won't feel like you wasted anything."

Silently cursing Kakashi for ruining his plans he gave a sigh. Before he can ask about the rules he was interrupted by Kiba.

"What you don't want to fight knowing you'll lose deadlast."

Naruto stared at Kiba for five minutes without saying anything, making everyone wait in anticipation for what the blonde will say. Muttering _'loud mouth'_ Naruto turned towards Kakashi and asked him what are the rules. Everyone had different reactions, Sasuke and Neji smirked, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kurenai, and Tenten giggled, Shikamaru muttered _'troublesome'_ , Choji kept munching on chips, Asuma and Kakashi laughed, Gai and Rock Lee yelled about _'youth'_ and Shino sighed while Kiba grinded his teeth in irritation.

"Who're you calling a loud mouth, deadlast." Kiba demanded.

"You since you're the only one who is talking. It's always the loud ones that are the weakest." Naruto said with a deadpan stare.

' _Though I am one to talk since I was a loud mouth before "that" happened."_

Right before Kiba could speak Kakashi defused the situation and summoned a box with paper that had numbers on it. "Alright the rules are simple they are tournament style, you all choose a number and the winner advances, after this we will also host another match, but it will be three V. three your team versus the other. Now come in line and pick your number.

So no one could cheat Kakashi put the numbers in the box and shook it. Seeing as all the numbers are mixed he told everyone to come one by one. Deciding to go last Naruto noticed he wasn't the only one seeing as how Shino went with him.

"It has been a while Naruto-san." the Aburame heir simply stated.

"Indeed it has Shino-san, how is your hive?"

"You're interested in my hive?"

"Of course, the Aburame clan are one of the top most important clans in the village, you guys not only are great for tracking, but for capture as well. If it wasn't probably for your clan's help we would probably much weaker as with every other clan too." Naruto simply explained.

Giving Naruto a nod of what seemed of appreciation Shino replied. "Thank you Naruto-san not many people view our clan in such a light, most of the time they are disgusted by us or tried to avoid us because of our kikaichu."

"They are fools to push away one of our greatest protectors, your clan is too valuable to lose."

Not being able to see Shino smile, he took his silence as a form of happiness. Seeing Shino being called up he sighed in annoyance that he had to go next. Hearing his name called next he pulled out the last number being 5 he looked to see who was facing. _'Great i gotta face the loud mouth now.'_

Here are the fights

 **Round 1: Ino vs Hinata**

 **Round 2: Shino vs Rock Lee**

 **Round 3: Naruto vs Kiba**

 **Round 4: Sakura vs Tenten**

 **Round 5: Shikamaru vs Sasuke**

 **Round 6: Neji vs Choji**

"Woohoo we get to fight the deadlast, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted in glee.

"Arf" Akamaru barked.

"Looks like we get to fight each other, Hinata-chan." Ino smiled.

"H-Hai." Hinata stuttered.

"Yosh! Shino-san I wish you a great fight! If I don't win I will run around the village 100 times while doing handstands." Lee declared with flames of 'youth' burning in his eyes.

Everyone except Gai who cried tears of joy about _'youth'_ sweatdropped at the mini me's declaration.

"R-Right Lee-san." Shino said in confusion.

Coughing in his hand to get everyone's attention Asuma told everyone, but Ino and Hinata to move out of the way. Standing across each other Ino grabbed Hinata's attention. "Hey Hinata-san how about we make this interesting, whoever wins gets to take Naruto-kun on a date!"

Hinata's face grew red in embarrassment, but her eyes began to narrow. _"Wait this bitch wants to take Naruto-kun away from me before I could confess. Wait she wants Naruto-kun for his looks not because of his heart. I'll win this."_

Nodding her head in agreement Hinata got in the jyuken stance while everyone else's eyes widened except Naruto who twitched in annoyance, Kurenai and Tenten who sighed, Sakura who face palmed, Asuma who inhaled his smoke wrong, Gai who screamed about 'youth' and Kakashi who giggled.

Raising his hand in the air Asuma brought it down with a shout of 'BEGIN' the two kunoichis started. With a shout of 'Byakugan' Hinata immediately went for the jyuken fighting stance of the Hyuga clan. With a burst of chakra Hinata went charging towards Ino. Thinking on the fly Ino pulled three kunais and threw them towards the pale eyed girl hoping to slow her down. Seeing the incoming kunai Hinata dodged each one adding an extra amount of chakra to increase her speed after each miss. Cursing that Hinata still didn't slow down she pulled out eight shuriken and threw them all in different directions to prevent Hinata from dodging. Sadly to her misfortune Hinata predicted this and chakra jumped high in the air. By her distance she should be able to land right in front of the blonde so to prevent her from running Hinata pulled out some shurikens and kunais of her own tossing them towards Ino. Luckily for Ino she pulled a kunai and deflected them all except four kunai's that missed. Using this opportunity she took a step back only to find her legs caught in ninja wire. Cursing once again she realized the kunai missing her were to constrict her movement. Seeing Hinata about to descended right in front of her she went through handsigns.

" **Doton: Practice Brick Jutsu!"**

A large and wide wall of earth appeared between them stopping Hinata from attacking her immediately. Though even with this wall in front of her, it wasn't gonna stop Hinata so charging chakra through her hands she began to furiously chakra palm the wall creating a small dents and cracks every hit. Ino gulped at the furiosity that Hinata began displaying and thought maybe she went to far, but decided to shrug it off and cut herself out of the ninja wiring stopping her movement.

* * *

 **With the others**

All the guys began to sweat profusely while giving Naruto looks of pity. The three women watching sighed. "HEY! Why are you looking at me like that!" Naruto shouted.

"What do you mean why? Hinata's gonna kill Ino and then you are going to have to be with Hinata. Aren't you going to terrified of being on her bad side!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Why should I be afraid when I didn't agree to any of this. No matter who the winner is, I am not going to date them."

Hearing Naruto state this Kurenai and Tenten snapped their head towards him with a glare.

"So you're just going to play with their hearts like that?!" Kurenai asked or more like demanded an answer.

"It's their fault for deciding something like that without asking how i feel, besides I promised myself I wasn't going to love another woman again…...I'm not going to do that to her…" Naruto said looking sombered.

Before anyone can speak up Sakura beat them to it. "Something personal happened to him, it is best to drop it."

Naruto looked towards Sakura with a grateful look and muttered a 'thanks'. Seeing Sasuke and Sakura put a hand on his shoulders he felt another hand on his head that came from Kakashi. Looking back at the fight they finally saw Hinata break through that earth wall, seeing her dash forward before the falling pieces can land on top of or in front of her.

"I can tell you this though I know who is going to win." Naruto said.

Raising an eyebrow Kurenai was interested in what he was going to say. "Oh? Who do you think it is going to be."

"Ino obviously, don't get me wrong Hinata is remarkable to break that wall down, but there's one things that is going to have her mess up in the end and that's her anger. Since it seems Hinata is infatuated with myself, she is too focus on wanting to hurt ino for in a way toying with her feelings and for spilling her secret. Remember even if Ino doesn't have a remarkable taijutsu from the Hyuga clan she still has her clan's mind techniques, she doesn't even have to beat Hinata down she just needs her to give up." Naruto explained, his eyes still glued to the match.

Listening to his explanation Kurenai had it satisfactory, she took too much into consideration that he was going to say she is a terrible kunoichi and was going to defend her. This kid isn't so bad from what she heard.

* * *

 **Back to the fight**

Seeing Hinata break through the wall surprised Ino even though she saw it coming, but just like she planned Hinata fell for her trap. _'Kill Kill Kill'_ was all that Hinata was thinking she didn't notice the ninja wire that her feet touch until the last minute.

' _Gotcha!'_ was all that Ino thought as she pulled one of the ends of the ninja wire close to her as she formed her clan's signature hand sign for one of their many clan jutsus.

" **MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"**

Seeing her own body slump from the eyes of Hinata she raised her hand and gave up. She didn't deactivate the jutsu until someone carried her body out of their and restrained Hinata. After Asuma grabbed Ino's body he immediately took her away. Smirking to herself she dispelled the jutsu and returned to her own body just in time to see Hinata look around confused.

Raising his hand Asuma announced the winner "The Winner is Ino!"

"I won Hinata and as our agreement still stands, Naruto-kun is mine." Ino stated giving the peace sign with her tongue sticking out.

Both girls looked at Naruto to see what he said only to see him turn his head away in annoyance. "I didn't agree to any of this so you both betted for no reason. I will say congrats to you Ino. Hinata don't let your anger cloud your judgment other than that you were great."

Hinata was happy that her crush wasn't going to go out with Ino and that he complimented/noticed her **(A/N:SENPAI!)**. She was also downtrodden that even if she won she still wouldn't have dated her precious. Ino on the other hand was upset and demanded a date as she held onto his arm. Seeing Ino getting close to her crush she grabbed his other arm both fighting for him.

While this was happening Asuma called Lee and Shino to the 'ring'. Before they could start Naruto stated he was going to take a leak and to let him know what happens.

"Let me help you with that Naruto-kun." Ino said with a sly smile.

Puffing her cheeks in annoyance Hinata saw this as a challenge and wouldn't back down. "No let me help you Naruto-kun, she only wants you for your looks and not your heart!"

"Both of you shut up you're annoying." Naruto irritatedly growled.

Seeing that they weren't letting go Sakura grabbed both Hinata and Ino by the collar of their shirts with chakra enhanced hands and pulled them off. "Get off you leeches! Let him use it so he can watch the match they already started! And Naruto next time use a better word other than 'Leak' when ladies are present."

Grumbling a 'yeah' and 'thanks' Naruto immediately rushed to the woods while his two new fangirls were crying _'Naruto-kun~!'_.

Settling himself into the forest he summoned a thousand clones having half of them complete water walking and the other half to split the waterfall in half. He would leave two clones one from each half to summon more clones once the ones practicing the exercise figured it out. Summoning a couple of more clones he began to initiate his plan.

* * *

 **Shino vs Lee**

As soon as the match started Lee started screaming about 'youth' and rushed Shino. Performing a **'Leaf Whirlwind'** Lee swung his leg hitting Shino only for him to disperse in a swarm of bugs. Jumping back only to see some bugs on his legs Lee began to flick all the ones he saw. The bugs that were part of the bug clone all swarmed lee, backstepping from the swarm Lee tried to get away only for Shino to grab Lee's shoulder only for more of his kikaichu to crawl on to Lee. Noticing this too late Lee elbowed Shino causing him to stagger back and let go, but that only proved to be futile as the swarm of bugs behind him began to consume his chakra. Using his speed to make it look like he substituted he felt half of his chakra get depleted as he hid behind a tree.

"It's already over Lee-san I already planted a female Kikaichu on you when i grabbed you so all the males know where you're at and currently sucking out more chakra. You were foolish to think you flicked all of them off when you kicked the clone. Falling to his knees everyone saw Lee behind a tree. "I give up."

Recalling his kikaichu he heard Asuma announce his win. Walking up to Lee he helped him up as he praised him with his speed saying even he was surprise. Even though he lost it still lifted his spirits. Asuma called over Kiba and Naruto as everyone was except Neji and Sasuke congratulating them on their fight. Asuma called Naruto's name one more time and at that exact same moment he appeared in front of Kiba.

* * *

 **Naruto vs Kiba**

"Ready to get your ass kicked deadlast? I won't even need to use Akamaru for this." Kiba arrogantly asked.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto scoffed at his arrogance. "Do not think of me as weaker than yourself, it is disrespectful to not only me, but to my Sensei and teammates. Arrogance will also get you killed."

Looking over towards the two Kakashi leaned his head towards Kurenai. "I'm telling you this now since we are friends, you best command him to use Akamaru or else Naruto will destroy him."

"Kiba I demand you use Akamaru, he is not to be trifled with!" Kurenai commanded.

Looking at shock he was going to protest until he saw her eyes narrow promising pain. "Alright, let's go akamaru!"

Hearing Asuma yell begin Kiba took into action. **"Beast Human Clone! Four Legs Jutsu!"**

Akamaru turned into an exact copy of Kiba as they both turned feral. "Prepare to get beaten!"

" **Fang Over Fang!"** Both Kiba and Akamaru spiraled towards Naruto.

Seeing the man and canine duo spiraling towards him he went through a couple of hand signs while charging a large amount of chakra. **"Futon: Great Breakthrough!"**

A great force of wind blew towards the duo sending them flying towards different directions and disabling their jutsu. Seeing that the duo made no attempt at confusing him to see who the real Kiba was, Naruto immediately chased after him. Somersaulting in the air Kiba regained his footing when all of a sudden a fist was sent crashing towards his face. Not stopping there Naruto sent another hellmaker punching him in the gut. This wasn't good he felt the air knock out of him his feet had yet to touch the ground, looking over he sees Akamaru spiraling towards them. Looking at Kiba's eyes he figured there was too reasons 1. Was he was trying to fake him out and 2. Was that Akamaru recovered and is spiraling towards them, not taking any chances Naruto gave Kiba a chakra enhanced spin kick to the side sending him barreling towards his canine. Seeing Kiba in danger Akamaru immediately stop his jutsu to catch Kiba which was not only the right thing to do, but a mistake. Naruto threw two Kunais that hit Akamaru on the arms.

Summoning a clone in the air Naruto was tossed by his clone towards Akamaru and Kiba, before any of them could react Naruto was already upon them and gave a overhead smash to Akamaru sending him and Kiba crashing down. Free falling down Naruto used his chakra to cushion his descent. Looking bored of the battle he told Kiba to give up. Hearing Kiba say no, Naruto casually walked towards them as they scrambled to get up. A smirk graced his lips as he thought of a way to prank him, summoning his killing intent he began to cause Kiba and Akamaru to freeze in fear. Naruto stopped behind Akamaru and in front of Kiba, he immediately pulled the two kunais embedded in Akamaru out and held it at the dog's neck. A look of insanity began to grace Naruto's face.

" **G** I **V** E **U** P **! I** F **Y** O **U** D **O** N **'T** W **A** N **T** Y **O** U **R** D **O** G **T** O **D** I **E T** H **E** N **G** I **V** E **U** P **! G** I **V** E **U** P **! G** I **V** E **U** P **!"**

"I-I g-give u-up!" Kiba stuttered out.

A small smile appeared on his face as he let go of Akamaru and began to apply ointment to the dog's wounds.

"The Winner of the match is Naruto!" Asuma announced.

"Sorry I was rough with you Akamaru!" Naruto said apologetically.

The pup whined and response, but suddenly barked _'If only you give me a big juicy steak'_.

Naruto blinked and laughed "Okay a big juicy steak for you."

Kiba just sat there and asked if they were going to do anything about Naruto threatening him. Only to find out Naruto never threatened him before he could deny their claims Naruto admitted to using KI and deducted that what Kiba saw was a byproduct of being subjected to it.

"Wow Naruto-kun you were amazing!" Ino declared

"Thank you Ino-san."

"She was right Naruto-kun you were pretty awesome out there." his pink haired teammate agreed.

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment Naruto began to slightly blush. He wasn't used to this sort of praise. His raven haired teammate stuck out his fist with a smirk.

"Good job Naruto, you've improved since the last time."

"Thanks Sasuke-san and it seems I have.

Kiba felt it was time for him to talk now. Standing in front of the supposed dead last he was feeling nervous and ashamed. "N-Naruto….I'm sorry for how I treated you, but this doesn't mean I am going to let you win next time!"

Naruto gave Kiba a small smile as he extended his hand towards the young Inuzuka. "Apology accepted and I am looking forward to it bud."

Happy that the conflict was resolved Asuma began to announced the next match.

 **Round 4: Sakura vs Tenten!**

" **Begin!"**

 **To be continued!**

 **That's it for this chapter I just want to thank everyone for reviewing I have received a lot of positive reviews lol and finally got that one person that says I need a beta reader haha I know!**

 **Some Info about the story: I did not put a pairing because I feel that if someone knew the pairing then they would not want to read it, I don't want my story to just be about the pairing and for those that ask no I am not saying the pairing. I am saying this though Ino did NOT fall for Naruto she thinks he's cute, but saying all that stuff to him and Hinata was to not only trick her in order to win, but to also help her break out of her shyness somewhat. Sakura didn't fall for him either she just respects Naruto a great deal now and is actually much closer, but just because I say that it doesn't mean that none of these girls aren't eligible for the pairing. I have a pairing I want that I know that I want, but it could change to a Harem idk. Naruto hasn't gone that far in life and the relationship with Haku seemed short, I know, but there will be flashbacks or reminiscences of his time with her. The Rock Lee and Shino fight, I know the fight was the shortest because it is mostly how I expect it, Lee doesn't have Ninjutsu so that's the best he could do in my eyes. Now for Zabuza's sword, Naruto doesn't have the strength to wield that sword not yet, he will have ways to use it in some future chapters, but he is mostly working on chakra control, techniques, build muscle and how to learn the Ice Release, just continue reading and wait for more chapters this week, I am off a lot for work this week so expect almost a chapter a day this whole week**

 **P.S. IF THERE IS ANYONE WILLING TO BETA READ PM ME IT WILL BE GREAT TO RE EDIT THE CHAPTERS I PUT UP.**

 **Thanks and FAV, Follow, and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Exhibition Tournament Part 2

**Hey everybody welcome back to Absolute Zero chapter 3! Once again want to thank everyone who gave reviews and those who didn't reviewed, but faved and followed or even just liked it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the Ideas.**

 **Absolute Zero**

 **Chapter 3: Exhibition Tournament part 2**

 **Round 4: Sakura vs Tenten**

Sakura and Tenten stood across from each other still not moving as soon as Asuma said begin. The match would be decided by who goes made the first move or mistake. Deciding to make the first move, Tenten threw a kunai towards Sakura to see how she would react. The cherry blossom girl retaliated by deflecting it with her own kunai and throwing it towards the brunette. Moving her head to the side Tenten let the kunai wiz passed her head. Letting out a smirk Tenten threw a couple of shuriken and kunai towards Sakura. Watching the pink haired girl take out her own kunai and shuriken to stop it Tenten immediately pulled out a scroll and twirled as a hailstorm of weapons went shooting towards her opponent. Everyone, but Team Gai and the Jonin senseis had wide eyes.

"GREAT! An even crazier girl!" Shikamaru exclaimed only to receive a fist to the head courtesy of his loud blonde teammate.

"HEY WHO YOU'RE YOU CALLING CRAZY!"

"Ouch, who do you think I was talking too, you troublesome blonde!" the pineapple haired teen retorted only to receive another fist.

Trying to diffuse the situation so they can watch the match in peace Naruto grabbed Ino's attention. "Ino-san don't you wanna watch what Sakura-san can do, she might even be stronger than you."

"Forehead be stronger than me? Ha, fat chance." Ino responded as she stopped abusing her lazy teammate.

Giving Naruto a look of thanks Shikamaru looked back towards the fight.

Eyes widened at the hailstorm of incoming weapons, Sakura began to dash towards the side to avoid getting hit while throwing her own weapons to decrease the amount flying towards her. Though this proved to have some merit, the weapons kept coming out non stop proving her plan was all in vain as she finally got nicked by a couple of shurikens.

' _Luckily the cuts are shallow.'_ Sakura thought.

Channeling her hands with chakra she began to heal her wounds while running with medical ninjutsu. Many of her fellow classmates looked at her in awe when her sensei explained that performing a jutsu like that while trying not to get hit by weapons is really difficult since it requires a lot of concentration and chakra control. Still trying to run from the hail of weapons aimed at her, Sakura spotted a kusarigama on the floor. Thinking fast she immediately grabbed the weapon and continue her run. Not hesitating she began to channel chakra through the weapon while spinning it and walk towards the path of incoming weapons, deflecting each one.

Seeing Sakura find a way to get past her weapons she tried to figure out a new plan until her weapons stopped coming out of her scroll. _'Shit looks like I'm all out, but I still got more from where that came from.'_

Watching Tenten immediately reach for another scroll she quickly threw the kusarigama causing her to rip the new scroll rendering it useless. Silently cursing, Tenten picked up a katana from the floor and blocked another incoming strike from Sakura. Not stopping there Tenten made a piercing motion, twirling her katana causing the kusarigama's chain to wrap around her weapon. With a great heave she pulled the kusarigama out of the pink haired kunoichi's hand and tossed it away. Seeing she had the perfect opportunity Tenten charged towards her opponent. Getting within melee distance Tenten began swinging her katana with elegance.

Looking at Tenten's swings, Naruto easily deducted that she was a weapon master and must have been training since she was young. While Sakura got lucky by using her brains.

Tenten smirked as she finally gotten a couple of cuts on her opponent. Going for another assault she instantly closed the distance once again. Figuring out what Tenten was doing Sakura did a backwards cartwheel, kicking Tenten in the face. Using her chakra Sakura stuck a kunai under both feet while positioning herself upside down in a handstand position and immediately started…..break dancing? Without hesitation she launched the kunai with her feet, but not stopping there she clung onto other weapons on the floor with her chakra and launched them as well **(A/N: Think of Mercury from RWBY when he break dances while shooting projectiles and Sasuke in the forest of death.** Widening her eyes in surprise at being put on the defensive Tenten could do nothing, but deflect the onslaught of weapons. After about five more minutes of incoming weapons she noticed the amount of weapons around Sakura were decreasing.

' _Great just a couple of more seconds and I can go in for the kill.' the bun haired girl thought._

True to her thoughts Sakura realized there was no more weapons and cursed, but before she could grab more Tenten threw her katan towards Sakura while picking up a metal bo. Rushing Sakura on the intent on finishing this she charged chakra into the staff and when her opponent dodged the incoming sword she never saw the staff coming.

' **BAM'** was the sound everyone heard when a chakra enhanced metal staff made contact with the pinkett's stomach. The impact caused Sakura to cough up air and saliva while sending her skidding across the ground. Clutching her stomach in pain, Sakura looked up and before she knew it everything went black. Tenten had knocked her out on the back of Sakura's neck with her hand.

' **The winner is Tenten.'**

Seeing Kakashi carry Sakura, Naruto decided to summon some clones to help Tenten pick up what looked to be a graveyard of weapons scattered all over the floor. After grabbing the weapons and the scroll Sakura ripped, the young blonde went to work on fixing said scroll. Giving Tenten a new scroll he told her to transfer everything from the old scroll into it. The panda head looking girl gave Naruto a look of gratitude. Who would have thought beginning fuinjutsu would help so much.

* * *

 **Round 5: Shikamaru vs Sasuke**

Giving his arrogant Uchiha smirk, Sasuke walked to the middle of the field. Some things just doesn't change, eh? Before he could walk Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered a few words to him. Muttering _'Troublesome'_ Shikamaru lazily walked towards the center. Asking if both fighters were ready Asuma raised his hand, seeing both of them nod he swiftly brought it back down.

" **Begin!"**

Immediately both shinobis ran clockwise of each other. At the same time they both stopped, Sasuke immediately flashed through hand signs. **"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

A great big ball of fire went soaring towards the heir of the Nara clan. An explosion echoed throughout the training ground. Many of his classmates cried out in shock that he would do such a thing to Shikamaru. Yet they didn't really say anything when Hinata was on the verge of killing Ino. He knew something like this wouldn't kill Shikamaru, he may be lazy and weak, but he is smart. _'If I were him I would have went behind and performed the_ _ **Shadow possession jutsu'**_

Feeling a chakra spike behind him, Sasuke saw a shadow tendril reach for him. Thinking on his feet he backpedaled fast to try to get some distance between them. Seeing the shadow tendril stop right before him, Sasuke pulled out two kunai and tossed them towards Shikamaru. The Uchiha immediately realized his mistake, by throwing the kunais it gave Shikamaru's shadow some extra distance, capturing him.

Seeing the kunais still coming at him, Shikamaru pulled a kunai of his own and quickly deflected the two. Due to pulling out a kunai to block Sasuke's, he made said person pull out on his own. Bringing his kunai to his neck he made the Uchiha do said motion.

"Give up Uchiha-san or else you would be sent to the infirmary, you lost."Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"Hn. You're obviously smarter than that Nara-san." Sasuke stated letting out another Uchiha smirk.

Widening his eyes her heard a simple _'Poof'_ sound, the two kunais that were deflected disappeared and two copies of Sasuke were in their place. The two "Sasuke's" ran to Shikamaru and began to assault him. The Sasuke on his left kicked him in the side, releasing the **"Shadow possession Jutsu".** Not stopping there the clone on his right grabbed him and punched him in the gut knocking out the air out of his stomach. All in all it looked like two high school bullies picking on a weak freshman. After a couple of minutes passed the real Sasuke kicked Shikamaru down to his knees. One of the clones then put him in a headlock while the other one put a kunai to the Nara's throat.

"This is the gap between our abilities Nara-san" Sasuke stated giving an air of arrogance to flow around him.

Seeing his own student unable to continue Asuma sighed and called the match.

" **The winner is Sasuke!"**

"You did it Sasuke-kun!" the now awakened Sakura said in glee.

' _She only got to see the end of it, but I guess is only natural for her to still retain her infatuation with Sasuke-kun'_ Kakashi thought with amusement.

' _Though that was a tricky move Sasuke pulled off. If it wasn't for Naruto slipping those kunai into Sasuke's pocket then he would have most likely lost or tied it with Shikamaru.'_

While everyone was too busy focusing on their own students and teammates Naruto slipped two kunais into Sasuke's pouch and when the two clones in the kunai dispelled they used the smoke as their cover to henge into Sasuke. _'That Naruto sure has gotten clever and his stealth surely has risen, but then again it is only natural for a kid who has led on numerous shinobi ranging from chunin-anbu in nothing, but an orange jumpsuit and paint the Hokage monument in bright daylight to be able to have quite the sleight of hand skill.'_

Seeing Sasuke getting congratulated by Naruto and looked bummed out even though he won totally understandable. Afterall he had to have Naruto's help to win.

* * *

 **Round 6: Neji vs Choji**

" **Begin!"**

Before any of the two fighters moved, Neji instantly spoke up "Give up you are fated to lose."

"I'm not going to give up! As long as free barbecue is on the line I will never falter! **Chubbies rule!** " the Akimichi replied as he formed his **"Expansion jutsu and Human Boulder."**.

Dodging to the side Neji realized that Choji can't change turns instantly. Knowing what he must do Neji dodged another attempt at getting rolled over, but this time he didn't hesitate, with a shout of **'Byakugan'** the veins on the side of his head appeared. Neji sent a chakra palm thrust towards the Akimichi's side sending him barreling uncontrollably into a tree. Not stopping there Neji immediately got into his **'Eight trigams sixty-four palms stance'** and began poking away. Shutting the Akimichi's pathways the Hyuga prodigy told Asuma that the match was over and to call it.

' _Great Ino's my only hope to winning this bet. But she's up against Shino next. No I must have faith in her after all she beat Hinata!'_ the Sarutobi heir internally cried out.

" **The Winner is Neji!"**

"For those who won their matches you will move onto the next round!"

 **Round 7: Ino vs Shino**

 **Round 8: Naruto vs Tenten**

 **Round 9: Sasuke vs Neji**

"After those matches then the winners will either have to fight in a free for all or it will be a one on one and the winner of round nine will fight the winner of the one on one." Asuma explained.

Asking if anyone had any questions and upon receiving none Asuma called the fighters for round 7.

" **Begin!"**

Without hesitation Ino released a flurry of shuriken towards the Aburame heir. The shuriken hit Shino directly only to be a bug clone. Realizing this was the same tactic he used on Lee, Ino turned around threw a kunai causing Shino to throw his own. Not stopping there Ino pulled out a few purple flowers and threw them at Shino. Upon further inspection Shino noticed the bottom of the stems were sharp, acting fast Shino jumped back dodging the flowers, but that was exactly what Ino wanted. The blonde kunoichi pulled out a little ball and once she threw it towards Shino upon hitting the floor the whole area around him gone up in purple smoke. _'Yes! My plan worked'._

Team 8 looked at Shino in worried knew he wasn't going to last against poison smoke especially with his insects. Team 10 shouted for Ino to turn around as the insects that created the clone began to suck out her chakra.

" **EEEK! EW EW EW EW EW! SOMEONE GET THESE BUGS OFF ME!"** the Yamanaka screamed in terror.

Meanwhile Hinata reveled in Ino's despair claiming karma for toying with her emotions. Ino instantly fell to her knees huddled over as half of her chakra was sucked out and only a quarter of the bugs got off. Looking up she spotted Shino right in front of her coughing. "Give up and i will let these bugs off of you." the Aburame heir stated putting a finger up to his glasses and raised it.

Giving Shino a glare while she was huddled over she immediately moved swiping at Shino's hand. Ino stabbed a kunai into Shino's hand. "How about you give up and release every single one of these bugs off me. That kunai I stabbed you with is coated with wolfsbane a poison that I have the antidote for. I made sure to coat my kunai with it during your match with Lee."

Cursing himself for his carelessness a small glint came over Shino's eyes which Ino could somehow tell through his shades.

"I guess the only logical thing to do is make this a draw."

A swarm of bugs appeared on Shino's arms as he slowly reached for Ino. Upon reaching her all the bugs on his arm travelled toward her body. Ino shrieked in terror as her whole body was covered in bugs sucking out her chakra to the point she only had a quarter left. Shino knew sucking all of it would result in her death. Before Asuma can sobbingly announce him as the winner, Shino passed out.

" **It is a draw!"**

Seeing their host pass out all of the kikaichu left Ino's body revealing her to be lying down in a fetal position. Asking for the antidote Ino immediately threw it to Asuma as she kept muttering _'gross'_. All the girls except Hinata gave her looks of pity, even Kurenai, sure Shino is her student and she respects the Aburame, but never in her life would she want to suffer what Ino went through.

Asuma carried Shino to Kurenai while Ino was still stuck in the fetal position. Sighing at no one attempting to bring Ino, Naruto walked towards Ino and carried her bridal style over to Asuma. "You know you're going to have to get rid of your fear of bugs."

Ino began to calm as she felt Naruto's chakra. _'Warm'_

Hinata bristled in anger and jealousy since she wanted to be carried by her blonde prince. Ino instantly forgot about the bugs that crawled on her as her sensor abilities kicked in and still continued to feel Naruto's warm chakra. Setting Ino down Naruto walked towards the field with Tenten.

"Don't go easy on me eh, Tenten-san." Naruto stated with a smirk.

Giving a smirk of her own Tenten pulled out a bo as the got ready. "Let me show you how a REAL kunoichi fights."

* * *

 **Round 8: Naruto vs Tenten**

" **Begin!"**

Tenten rushed Naruto with her staff taking a swing at his head. Naruto ducked down as he was immediately brought onto the defensive. Making a piercing motion with her staff she was able to strike Naruto in the chest making him stagger, not stopping there she managed to strike him across the face sending him skidding back. Spitting out some blood that came out his mouth Naruto gave a grin. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out two silver trench knives. These trench knives were a gift to him from Asuma for mastering the leaf splitting exercise. Even though he wasn't good at channeling his wind nature chakra through weapons, this will prove to be a good time to practice. Taking a boxer stance the young shinobi took off. Appearing in front of Tenten he parried an overhead strike. Naruto sent wind chakra through the blades, the chakra forming on it looked unstable, but hey first times for everything right? Naruto sent a couple of jabs towards Tenten's arms to weaken her. Tenten tried to block, but she was too slow. The impact of the knuckle part to the trench knives caused Tenten to loosen her grip on her bo.

Naruto lunged forward and kneed Tenten in the stomach causing her to gasp in pain. He then followed with a powerful right hook to her side. Tenten screamed out in pain, muttering a quick 'sorry' Naruto jumped in the air and performed an axe-kick causing her to hit the floor, rendering her unconscious. Hearing Asuma announcing him as the winner, Naruto picked up Tenten's bo and the kunoichi taking them out of the way.

* * *

 **Round 9: Sasuke vs Neji**

" **Begin!"**

"Give up Hyuga, the Uchiha are the elite of the elite. Not something your clan would know about." the arrogant Uchiha stated.

"Funny you should mention that Uchiha, if I recall your brother was the one to exterminate most of your clan leaving you and a quarter of them alive. But then again he probably killed off all of the true elites and left all the weaklings to finish them off later." the Hyuga said with a smirk.

Hearing Neji said this not only triggered Sasuke it triggered Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi it was simply because his best friend was of the Uchiha, sure he was an outcast, but that was his friend's family. Naruto was something completely different, sure he didn't care that the most of that clan was gone. Most of his abuse when he was younger was because of that clan, but he had two saviors from that clan and they were Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui. They were the two Uchihas that were a part of anbu and watched over him, they were the reason why he wanted to be a shinobi. So hearing Neji say this made Naruto's blood boil.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY DECEASED CLAN MEMBERS! AND DON'T YOU EVER MENTION MY BROTHER!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke's Sharingan activated, he had two tomoes in each eye. Sasuke chakra dashed straight for Neji with kunai in hand. Neji retaliated with a kunai of his own "Come one is this the best you can do Uchiha."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Jumping back Sasuke threw his kunai at the Hyuga prodigy only for said prodigy to throw his own. After having thrown his kunai Sasuke flashed through multiple hand signs and place a hand to his face. **"Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

Sasuke spat out a volley of fireballs flying towards Neji. Sasuke smirked since Neji didn't know that there were also shurikens in there so even if he had some way to make the flames disappear the shuriken will surely get him. What Sasuke didn't account for was Neji doing a substitution. Appearing behind the Uchiha, Neji got into the Hyuga stance. "You are within my divination."

Sasuke's eyes widened seeing the Hyuga behind him. He tried to jump away, but he was too slowly and was swiftly assaulted by the Hyuga

"Eight trigrams...Two palms-four palms-eight palms-sixteen palms-thirty-two palms. Eight trigrams…...sixty-four palms."

Being struck sixty-four times by the Hyuga he fell to one knee. Sasuke was lucky that he moved if not all of his chakra points would have been closed. He was too careless! He let his rage get the better of him! Looking up he saw Neji give an arrogant smirk.

"I guess the Uchiha aren't so elite after all."

Throwing a kunai at Neji, Sasuke was able to get on his feet. "A-at least I won't always be a slave within my own clan."

Those words made Neji's blood boil, grabbing Sasuke's kunai out of the air he rushed the Uchiha. Due to having his chakra points closed off Sasuke's moves became sluggard. He was able to fend off Neji, but just doing that made the Hyuga angrier. "S-shit my arm is getting tired."

Sasuke kept trying to step back, but his balance began to falter. Before he knew it his legs gave out and within his line of site was Neji with a kunai aimed at his throat. Sasuke closed his eyes bracing for the inevitable, but it never came, instead he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Opening his eyes he saw Neji sprawled on the floor and himself in Naruto's arms. _'How did he get here so fast!?'_

"Take a rest Sasuke, it's over you got to cocky. I'll take it over from here." Naruto said with a look of anger in his eyes.

Sasuke saw the anger in his teammate's eyes, but that anger wasn't directed towards him, instead it was directed towards the Hyuga. Before he could speak up it was Hinata that interrupted.

"U-um Naruto-kun could you not hurt Neji-niisan, he's not a bad person. It's just he's had a bad life growing up."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the Hyuga heiress's causing her to flinch. "If you are saying don't kill him then I won't, but that doesn't mean I won't beat him to an inch of his life. It doesn't matter whether you have a bad life growing up or not, it is how you decide your life that counts. And I won't forgive him for badmouthing Itachi-nii's and Shisui-nii's name."

"Itachi killed my clan and you're trying to defend his name!? Shisui I understand, but Itachi!? And how do you know them anyway." Sasuke exclaimed, eyes narrowing.

"If he killed your clan members then he must have a reason, but the Itachi I know wouldn't kill his family members without reason. Someone like him that would save someone like me wouldn't do that, I could feel it."

' _What? Itachi saved Naruto? From what?'_ Sasuke thought.

Running towards Neji, Naruto yelled at Asuma to start the match.

* * *

 **Round 10: Naruto vs Neji**

Seeing Neji get up, Naruto flashed through hand signs. **"Futon: Great Breakthrough!"**

A big gust of wind blew Neji away sending him skidding away, but Naruto didn't stop there he immediately started throwing kunais and shuriken. Neji immediately got up from the ground getting into another stance, Hinata and the jonins eyes widened. With a shout of _**'Kaiten'**_ a big rotating sphere appeared around Neji deflecting all of the kunai and shuriken. Thinking there was some kind of end to Naruto kept throwing and throwing kunai, but Neji didn't stop not until Naruto did. Naruto gave up on throwing the shuriken and pulled out his trench knives. Naruto channeled chakra to his feet and dashed towards Neji once he saw the Hyuga begin to slow down. After coming to a full stop Neji with his Byakugan activated got into the Hyuga stance of the Sixty-four palms with a full blown smirk on his face.

"You are a fool to make the same mistake as the Uchiha."

Naruto mocked Neji with a smirk of his own "You were a fool to stop spinning."

Neji's eyes widened as all the kunai and shuriken began to transform back into clones of Naruto. It was now 51 vs 1. The clones immediately lunged towards Neji. Seeing that he was in danger he switched back to the **Kaiten** stance and performed it making half of the clones disappear. Charging with his last twenty four clones Naruto channeled wind chakra through his blades. "Oh no you don't not this time!"

Forming a cross formation Naruto created a cross slash with his knives causing blades of wind to fly towards the **Kaiten**. Seeing it had no effect on the dome Naruto channeled more chakra.

" **Uzumaki style: Flying Swallow Barrage!"**

Naruto began to send numerous blade of wind each one larger and sharper than the last. Sending one last blade of wind Naruto finally broke through the dome and made Neji stagger a bit. Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto with his clone's were upon Neji. A clone sent a vicious hook towards Neji's face sending him flying back towards a clone that was behind him. The clone wasted no time in kicking Neji's back sending him forward. Two more clones on both sides kicked Neji in the air. Seeing he wasn't going any higher the rest of the clones pitched in.

"U-" a clone jumped up and kicked Neji higher.

"ZU-" another clone jumped up off the other clone and kicked the Hyuga even higher.

"MA-" Naruto jumped, grabbing the other clone he spun them and sent it soaring towards Neji.

"KI!" the rest of the clones began swinging each other along with Naruto towards the now descending Hyuga.

They all began pummeling the Hyuga prodigy with all their strength.

" **Naruto 24x Barrage!"**

Before the clones can finish attacking the Hyuga, Neji flared his chakra did the **Kaiten** in the air dispersing the clones. Neji finished spinning trying to recover while in the air, but what he failed to account was Naruto's fist aimed straight for his stomach. Neji was sent soaring to the ground. Not finishing there Naruto flashed through some hand signs ending on the tiger seal. The jonins and Sasuke's eyes widened. He was using the Uchiha clan's jutsu.

" **Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

Naruto released so much chakra that the fireball was twice the size of a boulder that you would see in an Indiana Jones movie. Everyone looked in horror at the size of the fireball. He said he wasn't going to kill him! Kakashi and Gai both thought fast on their feet. Gai immediately went for Neji, grabbing the Hyuga prodigy they barely escaped the fireball. Kakashi meanwhile went through handsigns with anbu level speed ending with the bird sign.

" **Suiton: Giant Vortex Jutsu"**

A great vortex of water came out of the pond and met the fireball head on, both jutsus met dead on causing them both to cancel out. Water began to drizzle as Naruto landed on the floor. Before anything can happen Kakashi immediately began to reprimand his student.

"What were you thinking, you almost killed Neji! Do you know how much trouble you could have got in for killing the nephew of a clan head!"

"I didn't know how big the fireball was going to be since I am not a fire type. Was I careless Kakashi-sensei? Yes I was, but I do not regret my action. I only did what I thought was right and defended the clan of the person who saved me when I was younger. What better way than to use one of their best jutsu." Naruto blankly explained.

Before Kakashi could continue to scold his student, Neji came and interrupted with Gai supporting him up. "Hey orphan! How dare you try to make an attempt on my life! I am going to press charges!"

The Rookie Nine began to retort at the Hyuga's claim. Seeing an argument begin to ensue. They were interrupted with someone clearing their throat. Turning around to see who made that sound. They were all surprise to see the Hokage there with a raven black haired woman.

"HOKAGE-SAMA/JIJI!?" "KAA-CHAN/MIKOTO-SAMA!?" they all exclaimed.

The Hokage and the woman now known as Mikoto smiled at the group of shinobi. The Sandaime walked closer to the group. "What is this I hear about pressing charges."

Neji spoke up in respect "Yes Hokage-sama, I would like to press charges on this orphan for an attempt on my life with what was a simple spar."

"Jiji, I can explain I-" Naruto was immediately cut off by a hand of the Hokage, without looking at the young blonde's direction.

"You see you could do that and it might even succeed in getting passed. But you would have to think would you really win the case?"

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Neji asked narrowing his eyes.

"You see, you are no doubt a prodigy within the Hyuga clan and an asset to the village, but this orphan that you want to press charges on is no orphan. He is the son of the Yondaime the **'Yellow Flash'** ,the heir to the Uzumaki clan's **'Red Death',** the godson of the Toad sage Jiraiya, the godson of Uchiha Mikoto the **'Black Death'** , and my surrogate grandson! Not only that, but you who is a member of a clan of taijutsu users and knows strictly taijutsu is nothing to a son of a kage who has five elemental affinities with one of them being a bloodline. His value is indeed much more than yours." Hiruzen explained.

Everyone except a few looked at the Hokage in disbelief while Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman next to him _'So this is the woman who was suppose to be my godmother, the mother of Sasuke, and head of the Uchiha clan.'_

"Impossible!" was all Neji could say.

The Hokage's smile never changed "Indeed he is, but sure let's say even with all this let's place some charges on him. His only charge would be attempted murder on you a nephew of the clan heir. Not only did he do that, but he defended the Uchiha clan's honor in front of not only the clan head but saved a clan heir too from you! You disrespected not only a clan head, but you also attempted murder on a clan heir the child of said clan head. Now do you really want to proceed with the charges. Let me do remind you I WAS watching the whole thing from start to finish.

"N-no H-hokage-sama…" Neji muttered out defeatedly.

"Good! Now it looks like Naruto-kun is the winner and Kakashi-san won the bet. Now onto some punishment for Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke. You will be catching the demon cat Tora for free for one week straight and cannot take any missions until the weaks complete. You can all do team battles next time, for now go home and rest for the day."

The three genin in question gave a look of horror at having to deal with the blasted cat. Though Naruto looked like he was scared on the outside, on the inside though he began grinning like a mad man since he could just have a clone do it. Everyone went their separate ways except for the Hokage, Mikoto, and Sasuke. Kakashi was grinning like who just won the lottery telling his fellow jonin what to buy him for his bet. Naruto was going to go to until the Hokage stopped him.

"Naruto-kun, I would like to introduce you to your mother's best friend and godmother Uchiha Mikoto."

"Hello there Naruto-kun, it's so good to finally meet you." Mikoto said giving a lovely smile.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled with a cold stare.

"Hey Naruto that's no way to talk to my mother!" Sasuke said bristling with anger.

"And just how am I supposed to talk to the woman who betrayed my mother and let her child suffer! Where was she throughout the whole thirteen years of my life when I cried and begged for a mother figure or where was my godfather when I needed a father figure. Where was anyone when I was living out on the streets when I was kicked out of the orphanage!" Naruto yelled in anger.

Tears falling down her face Mikoto fell to her knees as she begged Naruto for his forgiveness. Sasuke had no words to say for he did not know whether Naruto was telling the truth or not. He did not want to call him out on it in fear of being wrong, but seeing his mother cry. It just can't be can it? A frown marred the Sandaime's face as he tried to get a hold of the situation.

"Now Naruto-kun I understand, but giver her a chance."

"Why give her a chance jiji? Why give a woman who is my godmother a chance when said woman has been in the village my whole life and made no attempt to contact me while my godfather who is outside of the village sent me gifts over the years!" Tears began to stream down his face. Not wanting Mikoto and Sasuke to see his tears he walked away.

"Please! Please! Give me another chance I know I don't deserve it, but please I want to be there for you!" Mikoto begged.

Hearing his footsteps stop, Mikoto turned her head to look at Naruto. Turning his head halfways he looked at Mikoto's eyes with his cold dead ones.

"There were many times when I would cry myself to sleep asking why I couldn't be loved and if I even deserved it. There were two who expressed love towards me the most, their names were Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi, but the one who I was close to the most was Itachi. When Itachi told me he would introduce me to you I was nervous, but that day never came because the next day he betrayed your clan. I don't need a mother figure, but if you truly insist on wanting to be a part of my life then I will let you. This doesn't mean I forgive you Mikoto-sama."

Hearing that she will get another chance made her heart flutter, what made it flutter even more was that Itachi took care of him. Oh why did he have to betray everyone. She was not going to let this chance turn to waste.

"I won't let you down Naruto-kun!"

"Sure." he said sarcastically.

' _I wish you were still here with me Haku-chan.'_

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter let me know what you think of it. Yes the Uchiha are alive, but only a quarter of it. The flashbacks of Naruto getting saved by Itachi and Shisui will show soon along with flashbacks of Naruto and Haku's three month relationship. Mikoto never approached Naruto ever since he was born because of reasons I will reveal in future chapters. He is more appreciative of Jiraiya because Jiraiya shows he cared by sending him stuff.**

 **The fight with Sasuke and Neji is what I felt like would happen especially since Sasuke doesn't have chidori yet. Yes Naruto will use trench knives who knows how long, thats for you to find out. Yes Neji going to be a prick for a while lol. Naruto and Sasuke are going to be closer and so are other people, but Naruto is still trying to get over Haku's death and move on.**

 **I will say right now I have other nice ideas for stories that I would like to start, but I rather focus on this first until it's almost if not completely done. That doesn't mean I'm not going to jot it down.**

 **So yeah Favorite, Follow, and Review let me know what you think. And if anyone wants to beta read for me just send me a quick PM!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Breakthrough

**Hey Everybody thanks for reviewing, liking and following. Just wanted to let you guys know that with the last chapter about Neji wanting to press charges, it was my way of seeing your reactions which some of them made me laugh. Some of you still saying why is Ino getting all super close to Naruto, well one she is in her fangirl stage and 2 how i perceive her is different. To me she was a fangirl and seemed the type to fawn over any "cool" guy so this isn't permanent it's gonna be my way of breaking her fangirling along with Hinata's towards Naruto's. There have been some annoying reviews like "Oh you're not announcing the pairings I'm not gonna read it!" Shut up this aint HighSchool DxD. This is a Naruto/Fairytail crossover.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the ideas**

 **Absolute Zero**

 **Chapter 4: The Breakthrough**

It's been one month since the little exhibition tournament. Naruto has made a lot of progress with his training. He finally mastered all the chakra control exercises for wind and water. For his water control exercises he had to hold a glass of water and had to use his chakra to keep the water still. After that he had to practice holding water in his hand and had to have it keep a form. He thought having it like if he was holding the glass cup was easier, but it was much harder considering he had to maintain a shape on all side without it waving around. He only had one problem, he could not perform the Hyoton. He did not know why he just couldn't do it as if something was blocking him, but what was it? He couldn't do any Yin or Yang exercises because there was none in existence. It was rare for someone to have an affinity for Yin or Yang let alone both and anyone who did could not have theres shown through the chakra paper. So it was up to Naruto to figure out his own. Luckily the Hokage gave him one hint that whether it was useful was up to him. Yin chakra relates to one's spiritual energy while Yang relates to one's physical energy. The only method that can help him with his chakra control for those two was meditation. For that whole month he partook in meditation and after getting a hang of it he had his clones meditate too. By splitting up his chakra it gave him a better chance of sensing the Yin or Yang chakra, but something happened that neither him or the Sandaime expected, the markings on his right arm began to spread towards his shoulder once he made contact with his Yin chakra.

After meditating that whole month the marking seemed to reach past his shoulder making it halfway up his neck and half of his right chest. They still didn't know what this black marking was, but one things for sure he is started to slowly give in to his hatred. Thinking about Haku wasn't helping him either especially now that he has made a breakthrough with his fuinjutsu. So here he was practicing his Fuinjutsu and voila he finally learned how to change the terrain with his seals. He made so much progress on his Fuinjutsu that many of the shinobi in his village look to him for help, which he would do, but not for free of course. With a ranking between novice and master he is now adept. He learned to do many things from basic storage sealing to blood seals to gravity seals. If he were to reach an expert level he would be able to seal even Bijuu's away at a decent level, but only into items not people. With his Fuinjutsu he put some new seals on his clothes, they were temperature seals that allow him to increase or decrease the warmth of clothing. He was thinking of putting some on his teammates.

Speaking of his team Sakura began to improve with her medical ninjutsu and chakra control. After her fight with Tenten she made it a habit to practice with chakra strings to the point that she could channel her medical ninjutsus through it giving minimal heals towards her target. She has also been getting interested with wanting to become a summoner. Konoha has numerous summoners, but most are them are clan summons such as the Aburame's insects, the Hatake's hounds, the Inuzuka's wolves, the Nara's deers, the Sarutobi's monkeys, and the Uchiha's crows. The only non-clan summons were the slugs, toads, and snakes, but the only snake users were Mitarashi Anko and the nuke-nin Orochimaru of the sannin. Though hearing this Sakura didn't give up on searching for a summon. Sakura is still in love with Sasuke, but she is no longer to be blinded by said love and still sneaks peeks at other guys that catch her interest. All in all she is on the road to becoming a dignified and respectable kunoichi.

Kakashi has been training everyone to the bone. No longer was he being fully lax, he now has three clones one for each student while he improved himself. Every chance he got he would challenge either Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Hayate and any other shinobi above Jonin. He still read his precious Icha Icha books, but only when he is talking or has free time. He still looks at the memorial stone, but he wouldn't let his grief take a hold of him. He now uses his sharingan much more often to the point that he has now gotten used to the downsides of the mangekyou. He also made sure to have his students increase their chakra, endurance, and strength training into overdrive. Sasuke was now about mid chunin to high jonin who now has three tomoes in both of his sharingan. Naruto was now high chunin to low jonin, with his reserves giving him the advantage especially with all those chakra control exercises. Sakura improved the most from a low genin to a low chunin, her endurance and stamina increased to the point that she could give newly appointed chunins a hard time. Sakuras chakra reserves even went higher than expected.

Sasuke was a case Naruto had some hard time dealing with. Whenever he would see the blonde he would often challenging him to spars to determine who was stronger or better, but even though no matter who would win they would point each other's faults. Sasuke learned many fire and lightning jutsus from Kakashi, including his infamous **Chidori**. He would often pester Naruto about why he liked Itachi and why he defended him only to be ignored. Sasuke was not only training in his sharingan, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, but in politics with his mother's help of course. It was a must since he was the clan heir that would soon take over when the time came. He decided it was about time he accepted the help of his mother and began fighting like her and almost like Itachi. She also taught him how to use a tanto like Shisui if Sasuke didn't want to fight like his brother. The Uchiha heir also started learning about Naruto's parentage from his mother who was best friends with said blondes mother.

Speaking of his mother she would often try to give Naruto nonstop love, love that only a mother could give. Even though Naruto often told Mikoto off about that he slowly gotten used to it, he learned so much about his parents from her because she was always with Kushina on a daily business. She was not only her best friend, but her teammate, bridesmaid, and the godmother of her child. So much for the last one though. Even though she came late to her part as a godmother she refused to step down. She took it upon herself to teach Naruto the way of not just the sword, but numerous weapons. After all it was an Uchiha's specialty to master numerous weapons so why couldn't she and seeing Naruto was as much a part of her family like his mother there would be no problem. Seeing as how she is the clan head she has every say in the matter.

Naruto could remember the first time he went over to get to know his godmother. It was three days after he met her.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It's been three days since he was introduced with his godmother. Surely most people would go straight to meeting their godmother to get to know them and their family, but most people weren't him. He was disgusted with the fact that his mother chose her to be his guardian if anything were to happen. All the suffering he was a victim of because he had no one watching over him. He had to learn many things on his own such as how to read, cook, speak, spend, and clean. He had to learn that all on his own with no one's help, but the Hokage and the Ichiraku's when they could of course.

What should he do, should he really visit he or should he go back on his word. Sighing to himself Naruto finished showering. Looking at his choice of clothing Naruto once more sighed to himself, seeing that his choices are limited. Naruto picked out black sweatpants, an orange tank top, and blue shinobi sandals. He also made sure to put new tape around his arm.

 **Uchiha Compound**

Making it to the Uchiha compound he was about to pass by two guards until said guards stopped him.

"Halt, what is your business demo-" was all one guard said before a kunai was at his neck.

"Finish your sentence if you dare, the Sandaime's law allows me to execute you for breaking an S-class law. Further shame your clan." Naruto stated with a bored look.

"Enough! He won't speak out of line again, but answer the question what is your business hear." the second guard stated.

' _So fast! I barely even caught sight of him.'_

Nodding his head Naruto lowered his kunai and took a couple of steps back. "Finally someone using their brain. Yes, I was invited by my godmother Mikoto she said she will notify the guards of my visit."

Before the second guard could speak the first one cut him off. "Mikoto-sama is very busy unless you have proof of her stating this you may not pass."

"He is right, unfortunately we have not heard of this. We have just started this shift and received no word of it." the second guard stated.

Sighing to himself and muttering 'troublesome' Naruto gave them a slight bow. "Alright, well I tried, do you think you could let her know that I came by?"

Nodding his head in agreement the guard bid Naruto farewell. Seeing the blonde out of sight the second guard turned his head to the first.

"You almost lost your head there."

"Whatever! Are you really going to tell Mikoto-sama about the demon."

"Fuck no. Fuck that demon."

Before they could continue a woman with long brown hair wearing the tradition Uchiha style shirt with the clan symbol on the back appeared behind them. "So what is this about denying Mikoto-sama's godson entry into the compound? The fact that you still broke the law, I will report this to the clan head."

"H-hai!" both guards said in fear.

The brunette went after the blonde shinobi leaving the two guards to wallow in fear.

 **With Naruto**

Seeing as the guards didn't let him in he decided to head to Ichiraku's unaware of a brunette Uchiha following him. Making it into Ichiraku Naruto called out towards the two people he could call family.

"Yo, Ayame-chan! Teuchi-jiji! Six bowls of Miso ramen!"

"Naruto my boy how have you been? It's been a long time!" Teuchi said with a cheerful smile.

"Naruto-kun! How long have you been back to the village we missed you!" Ayame stated in joy.

Smiling to his two precious people he told them the events of what happened. The looks of horror and sadness filled their faces upon hearing Naruto's tale. Ayame gave him a comforting hug and a kiss on the cheek to cheer him up. Teuchi was about to offer Naruto free ramen for today until a brunette came in.

"A bowl of pork ramen please! I'll also be covering for his meal too!" the brunette said.

Nodding his head Teuchi went to make the orders thinking how he will still get to save money thanks to the girl.

"Thanks for paying, but you don't have to." Naruto stated without looking at her.

"It's been a while Naruto-kun." the woman smiled.

Turning his head to look at her Naruto's eyes widened as he pointed a finger at her. "You're that stalker chick that was stalking Itachi-nii that one time!"

"Who the hell are you calling a stalker!" she exclaimed bopping Naruto on the head.

"And the name is Izumi of the Uchiha clan. I met you the day after the massacre, I was the one consoling you when Itachi left. I wouldn't blame you if you forgot after all most of the time you were looking at the ground crying your heart out." the woman now known as Izumi stated with a small smile.

"I...didn't forget you." Naruto said embarrassedly looking the other way.

Izumi sweatdropped at Naruto's lie, she knew how Naruto would lie when he was embarrassed. "Ya know you're not a good liar when you're embarrass."

Turning his head to look at her Naruto gave a smile as he scratched his head awkwardly. "Hehe...sorry I did forget."

"So why are you here."

Izumi began to explain how she overheard the guards and him talking about passing through. She told him how Mikoto told every clan member that does guard duty to let him pass and seeing how they didn't let him through, she took it upon herself to bring him back. After eating their ramen that Izumi so happily paid she escorted Naruto to the clan compound. Seeing the only arm that's bandaged she decided to pop the question.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how come your arm is bandaged up?"

Not sure what to tell her, he said the first thing that popped into his head. "Burned myself."

Realizing the crappy lie she figured it was personal and decided to drop it. Passing by the guards Izumi gave them a quick glare with her sharingan active. The guards both stumbled to move out of the way. Passing by a couple of Uchiha's Naruto recognized the looks of hatred from many clan members, but was also curious by some smiles and looks of neutrality. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Izumi's knocking.

"Mikoto-sama it's Izumi! I have a present that you will love!"

' _Did she just call me a present?'_ Naruto thought questionly.

Opening up the door Mikoto greeted Izumi. Looking to the left she saw her godson staring at her. Her eyes widened as a large smile graced her face and on impulse she smothered Naruto in a hug of excitement.

Naruto's face changed to a shade of red in seeing his predicament. Mikoto was wearing a tank top with no bra underneath with dark blue pajama pants, indicating she woke up not too long ago. The biggest problem of them all he was suffocating between her large breasts.

Seeing Naruto's predicament Izumi decided to let it play a bit more until she saw Naruto's face turn purple. "Ah! Mikoto-sama he can't breathe!"

"Eek! Naruto-kun I'm so sorry!"

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Looking back on it that was some of the nicest pairs of breast he ever felt. After that day he almost made it a habit to visit her and Izumi. Turns out after Izumi's mother's death she moved in with Mikoto and Sasuke. Now that he finally made a breakthrough it was time to implement this all over outside the compound. Getting up, Naruto and four clones went outside. Sending his clones to four different directions Naruto took off his shirt. He had one clone go to the North of the compound, the second to the south of the compound, and the last two to the east and west. Once they placed the seal it should change the weather around the surrounding area and start to snow. A sudden chill crept up Naruto's body and the sudden memories from his clones dispersing. _'Ahh, it seems the seal was a success, maybe now I'll be able to understand something that I'm missing about the Hyoton. The only thing I can do is probably meditate in the snow and maybe find some harmony within it.'_

The snow was cold, but not as cold as it should be. Maybe he should have waited for it to snow more so that way the surrounding area could be cold enough. As the little snowflakes touched his body, Naruto looked up to the sky with tears lingering down his face. He began to reminisce his time with Haku. _'I miss you Haku-chan'_

 **FlashBack**

Naruto had spent all night training his chakra control so he can get the upperhand on Sasuke, but with all that training his body collapsed to exhaustion causing him to knock out for the night outside. The young blonde was suddenly woken up by a hand that softly grazed against his whisker marks. Opening his eyes, blue met a beautiful dark-brown. 'Beautiful' was all that he could mutter causing the woman to blush in embarrassment. Looking at the owner of said eyes, Naruto couldn't contain a blush. The person in front of him was beyond beautiful, prettier than Sakura, prettier than anyone else he ever met in the village. Actually those are both understatements, she was an angel compared to them. She had pale skin that complemented her long black hair and Dark-brown eyes. She also had a nice slender frame. He was suddenly brought out of his musings when she spoke up.

"S-Sorry about that, I saw you sleeping and was going to wake you, but then I saw your whisker marks. I was wondering if those are real, so i went to feel them." the angel like woman said shyly.

' _Even her voice is like that of an angel.'_

"I-It's okay, I don't mind especially if it from someone beautiful like you." Noticing what he said Naruto turned redder than a tomato.

The woman developed an equally shade of red upon hearing those words. _'Beautiful...he said that again. He is more sincere than compared to most men.'_

A small smile graced the young woman's lips as she looked away shyly. "T-Thank you. My name is Haku…..what's your's?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to get scolded or hit like a certain pink-haired teammate would of done he gave her one his genuine smiles. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am going to be the next Hokage!"

Seeing that smile warmed her heart and made her feel something she never felt. _'What could this be.'_

"So what brings you out here Haku-chan?" Naruto questioned.

She was broken out of her thoughts and gave him a small smile. _'Haku-chan…..that's a first…..'_ "I am out here picking some herbs that can be used as medicine for a friend of mine. You see he got hurt and I am trying to get him back to full strength."

"Wow that's cool! I mean not cool about what happened to your friend, but cool that you are picking herbs for them and that you know what herbs are the right ones. Do you think you can teach me real quick which herbs are good for healing?" he explained.

Thinking about it for a moment she was conflicted. On one hand she can trick him into getting some poisonous herbs and weakening his team, but on the other hand he would probably noticed the different ones she grabbed and mixing the poisonous ones with the natural healing ones would cause the poison to spread. Before she could finish thinking she was brought out of her thought once again by Naruto.

"Nevermind, sorry I don't want to keep your friend waiting in getting his medicine. Just forget that I ask." Naruto smiled, but not one of his more genuine.

Haku saw his smile and a small frown appeared on her face. _'This smile isn't the same….I want to see that one before.'_

"Oh don't worry about that Naruto-kun I was just thinking about something. Sure I can teach you, my friend will be okay if I stay out a bit longer he took his medicine recently. But before that can I ask you a question." Haku stated with a smile gracing her lips one more time.

"Huh? Sure anything Haku-chan." his bright smile once again causing her heart to flutter.

"Do you have anyone precious to you."

Naruto was caught back by that question taking a moment to think about it. _'Well Hokage-jiji would look out for me, but I always felt that he's keeping something from me. Iruka-sensei didn't acknowledge me until recently and he did save me, but saving me out of duty and love is two different things. The Ichiraku…..I just give good business….Do I have anyone precious to me?'_

A small sad smile graced his face as he looked down. Tears appeared on his face upon realization that he doesn't truly have a precious person. "N-no I don't think I do. I've been alone all my life. I know some people, but they mostly deal with me either through business.

' _He's just like me, back then….'_ Haku thought.

She reached out towards Naruto's face as she cupped his cheeks with both hands. Naruto lifted his face looking at her dark-brown eyes, they kind of held the same feeling as him….loneliness, but at the same time they felt _different_. "If you don't have anyone precious to you then I'll be your precious person Naruto-kun. Let's be friends!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, here was someone wanting to be friends with him. HIM the one everyone would call idiot, brat, loser, and most of all _**DEMON**_. Tears continued to fall down his face as he lunged towards Haku, hugging her with all that he could.

Haku slightly jumped at the lunge, but calmed down after her new friend wanted a hug. She slowly wrapped her hands around his waist as a few tears of her own slowly graced her face, not that Naruto could see. Smiling she also let a few other words out that would inspire Naruto. "You can only get stronger when you have someone precious to protect Naruto-kun."

The words ranged hard into Naruto's ears while unknowingly these words would forever be engraved into his heart and would make him a better person. Gripping Haku tighter Naruto spoke with conviction. "Then I will protect you with all my life Haku-chan or die trying."

Her eyes widened hearing him say that, she began to feel warmth in hearing those words. "Hai Naruto-kun."

After a few more minutes of hugging they broke the hug and began talking about each other and the different types of herbs for not just medical uses, but poisonous uses too. What felt like days and years was only a couple of hours the two said their goodbyes while agreeing to meet at the same spot everyday at the same time.

"By the way Naruto-kun I'm a boy." Haku said with a smile.

Naruto's eyes widened before letting out a chuckle. "You can't fool me Haku-chan, no boy can look like an angel."

Seeing a smile and a blush graced her face as she turned around Naruto began to feel something in his chest, a sense of calming. Naruto began to hear his teammates call out to him, he headed towards the sound of their voice. Before leaving the clearing he turned around to see if Haku was there only to see was gone. Smiling to himself he looked at the herbs he gathered and headed off towards his team.

Haku however was standing behind a tree as she gripped her chest. "An angel huh? That's the first someone ever called me that…...Naruto-kun."

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Naruto blinked in confusion as he looked around the area. How did it snow so fast? Lifting his arm he looked at his watch he noticed an hour passed. Standing up he started to sneeze. "I should have known better than to take my shirt off. Wait a minute where is my shirt?"

Naruto scanned the area before hanging his head in defeat. He just lost his favorite shirt in a pile of snow. He wasn't going to cancel the jutsu seal so he can get his shirt, all the snow would melt and evaporate. Sighing to himself he summoned a clone and have it take his pants and underwear inside. "The only way I am going to understand this faster is if my whole body feels the snow."

Little did he know that a lot of female bystanders passing by blushed at seeing the nude blonde. Some even began to get a nosebleed, but none of them had a greater reaction than a certain Yamanaka heiress who was knocked out at seeing him and two teammates trying to take her back home.

After a couple of hours he still couldn't conjure up the Hyoton. He began wondering what he was missing. water and wind can complement each other so what was he doing wrong. He began to think back on his affinities.

"Alright I got water, wind, light, and dark, but ice showed up as well. Yet the ice didn't appear until after the light and dark. So what if I have Wind and Dark on my right while having Water and Light on my left." Naruto said aloud.

Naruto decided to test his theory out. Forgetting that he could have a clone do it despite knowing that there could be numerous dangerous outcomes, Naruto still went for it. Concentrating he closed his eyes he began to feel the wind and water on his hands. The first step was done now it was time for the second step. He started channeling the light and dark, but as soon as he channeled his dark chakra he began to feel the markings spread and the anger take a hold of him. _'NO! I can't let my hatred get the better of me! What can I do to stop it!?'_

He tried to muster the will to channel his light through his left, but what could he do the only good thing that happened to him was Haku and she was gone! Haku that's it! He will think about all the lovely and best times they had together within those three months. The light chakra began to push back the dark markings causing it to recede back down to only just his arm. Step two was done! Now for step three!

Bringing both hands together he thought about everything he went through in life. The negativity and the positivity he received. With a smile he opened his eyes and there in his hands was a small beautiful ice figurine of Haku and him holding hands, but what was curious was that the Haku figurine was a bright blue from head to toe until it reached his figurines hands. His figurine was a bright purple from head to toe. He gave a small smile towards the sky.

"It seems you will always be the light and I will always be the dark, huh Haku-chan."

 **Chapter 4 End!**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review. At first I was going to do the land of snow mission and make it into three or four chapters, but I got sick which kept me a week late and especially with working the whole week. I am still kind of sick, but I'll get back on it as soon as I can before I start school in two weeks.**

 **First I decided to put a flashback of Haku cause I know some people wanted to know how they got together or met, so in the same way it's like the canon, but still with my own twist in it. There will be more flashbacks later.**

 **Secondly I put Izumi Uchiha in there to spice things up, yes she survives the massacre and lives with Mikoto, her role is to kind of be there for Sasuke and also trying to capture Itachi. Naruto only met her one time, but she looked out for him after the massacre.**

 **Thirdly the Ice devil slayer Isn't magic it is purely chakra based, but is equal to Mokuton which could who knows maybe restrain Bijuu maybe even kill them. I also wanted Naruto to be naked to understand the cold kind of like how gray got used to his ice make under Ur. He hasn't mastered it in this chapter seeing as he just figured out what he needed to do. If some of you has guessed it by the figurine then yes! The markings respond to the Yin chakra, Naruto will figure out on his own how to get around this and try to figure out how to not need to combine four elements.**

 **Lastly if you have noticed compared to Haku, Naruto does not really have the Hyoton. Kind of like the Land of Snow Shinobis in the movie that have to use the snow around them. That doesn't mean it won't be a bloodline later on.**

 **P.S still looking for a beta.**


	5. Chapter 5: Eating Yellow Ice

**Hey everybody just wanna say like always thanks for reviewing. I just wanna say I had at least only one reviewer so far who claimed that he or she was unfavoriting and unfollowing also reporting. Saying I'm a canon faggot, nigger or some shit like that not in that order. Saying Naruto is way stronger. I for one agree Naruto is stronger than Sasuke in my opinion but I'm not gonna write for every story Sasuke being some fuck boy who bitches and moans. I'll probably have him like that a couple times, but better than the canon. Like come on this is 2017 quit being bitches about not getting your way. Write your own story then.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the Ideas I come up with**

 **Absolute Zero**

 **Chapter 5: Eating Yellow Ice**

It was a nice and sunny day in Konohagakure, children were playing, couples were on dates, dogs were barking, and old people were reminiscing the good old days. Then there was Naruto…...If anyone were to pass by his home they would see a compound covered in snow and naked copies of a blonde teen cupping his hands together in anger. It has only been a couple of days since his breakthrough with not only his Fuinjutsu, but his Hyoton. The best part is that the black markings have receded below his elbow. Now here he was trying to practice his shape manipulation, but the farthest he could get was a rock, he couldn't even get a sphere. He was so frustrated, the first time he did that beautiful figurine of him and Haku and now everything else is crap. He was happy to find out that the figurine wouldn't melt which he has placed beside his bed. But that still didn't help him figure out why nothing is happening! Suddenly he received an influx of memories from two clones. HANDSIGNS! That's what it was.

Berating himself for not thinking of that his clones all gave him a deadpan stare. A tick mark formed on his head as he shouted. "Hey why are you looking at me like that! It's not like you idiots knew that too! Get back to work!"

"Who're you calling an idiot we're you!" one clone shouted only to get dispelled by an incoming snowball.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" another clone yelled out.

What was suppose to be training turned into a battlefield of fun. It was a free for all battle and unbeknownst to them a certain team consisting of a raven haired teen, pink haired teen, and silver hair adult were stuck looking with mixed reactions. Sakura was screaming looking away in embarrassment, Sasuke was trying to get the image of an army of naked Naruto's running around by rubbing dirt in his eyes, and Kakashi was taking pictures to use as blackmail only to get arrested by Anko as an excuse to take away his Icha-Icha. Kakashi ended up dropping his camera and his Icha Icha that Anko was trying to take away.

After a while one by one they started leaving or in this case Sakura running off to Ino's, Anko taking Kakashi to the Hokage for child pornography, and Sasuke picking up Kakashi's camera and book as payback for what he saw. Throughout this entire commotion Naruto did not hear any of it within this timeframe for he was having too much fun. This was it just him and thirty clones left. The only downside they were all targeting him each armed with snowballs, surprising some even made catapults and cannons made of snow thanks to seals. All Naruto could do was gulp. At the same moment the clones launched the snowballs toward their creator intending on ending his reign of tyranny! Naruto opened his mouth to let out a yell when all of a sudden the snow began to flow straight towards his mouth and into his stomach. The stunned looks of his clones were what grabbed his attention.

"Y-You just ate the snow!" one clone blurted out.

"Ate? More like inhaled!" Another yelled out.

"I even peed on most of them!" a third shouted.

Swallowing his saliva to see if it did indeed have pee, he was not delighted in finding out it was. Naruto was about to yell at the third clone when all of a sudden he lout out a massive burp that sent a wave of ice and snow towards the clones dispelling them all.

"Did I just roar out Ice!? AWESOME! Hey theres my shirt!"

Not only was he happy to learn he can make ice come out of his mouth, he also found his favorite shirt. After a few minutes of feeling a sense of accomplishment in learning something new, he realized that he recovered a great amount of energy and chakra. He wasn't even hungry anymore either! With a new look of determination he began summoning hundreds of clones to start training in Ice nature transformation. He had three groups so far, one would meditate in the snow, the second group will practice creating handsigns with Hyoton, and the last will be learning how to eat the ice and to what extent.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Uchiha clan compound Sasuke told his mom and Izumi he was home, setting down the camera on the coffee table he headed to his room to see what was the big deal with this book and why his sensei loved it so much.

After an hour of reading Sasuke was so engrossed with this book he did not hear his mother come in. Hearing an 'Ahem' Sasuke turned around with the book in his mother's line of sight. Seeing her son's bloody nose and the cover of the book, Mikoto's sharingan flared in anger. Grabbing the book from her son she shredded the book until all the pages were nothing, but scraps and burned it to nothing. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU READING THIS SMUT IN THIS HOUSE YOUNG MAN! WE DO NOT NEED ANOTHER KAKASHI!"

Looking at his mother in fear Sasuke could only nod his head frantically before he ran outside to go train. Mikoto tried to call out his name, but it was to no avail. Sighing to herself she walked to the living room with Izumi, seeing her adopted daughter holding the camera Sasuke came in with.

"Why do you think Sasuke-kun had this Mikoto-sama?"

"I'm not sure Izumi-chan, let's see what's in there."

They both looked around to see if anyone was around their section of the compound especially Sasuke. Seeing no one in sight they began looking through the pictures. Mikoto and Izumi bristled in anger as they came across numerous pictures of naked woman. They were going to go hunt after Sasuke to make him explain why he has this camera until they stumbled on a picture of a familiar nude blonde.

"NARUTO-KUN'S NUDES!" they both yelled out before being blown back by a huge nosebleed.

* * *

 **Omake**

Kakashi was surrounded by the council and the Hokage. He was currently being charged with a crime. Seeing the Hokage clear his throat he swung his gavel against the table.

"Kakashi you are charged for child pornography of an underaged minor. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty your honor!"

"That's a lie he's guilty!/There's clearly evidence!" members of the council roared out.

"Order Order!" The Hokage yelled.

"Kakashi I will let you speak, now I want you to explain why you are not guilty despite there being evidence."

With a nod Kakashi gave an eye smile "That's easy, your honor. He's not a minor because he's a shinobi."

Silence rang throughout the council room as the Hokage gave a sigh of embarrassment.

"He's right. Kakashi you are free of all charges."

Hearing those words from the Sandaime gave him tears of joy as he leapt in the air in happiness. Before he could run off in happiness the Hokage addressed one more thing.

"Even though you are free of all charges, you are to not be in within 500 meters of any park or any child related area."

From that day on Kakashi was now called " **Kakashi of the Pervert Eye".**

 **That's it for this chapter, I know it's super short compared to the other four, but this one is meant to be more of a form of entertainment before my next chapters. The next two are going to be time skips to the chunin exams. These chapters might take some time since I want to plan them out nice, so don't rush please and as always Fave, Follow, and Review!**

 **P.S. No hate reviews they are a waste of time to read.**


End file.
